Goodbye Lullaby
by The Keeper of Fire
Summary: "Welcome to Here". In a world where the hated Blue Man got his revenge and abolished the Smashers down to the last, a mere teenage girl who never thought she'd be more terrified in her whole life. But then again, she is dead. Killed by her own crush, in fact.


**Goodbye Lullaby- An SSBB Oneshot**

**Wow guys! I'm back after what, a year? Anyways, I'm sorry to say Our Love will not be continued. I just don't have any motivation for that story at all. Anyways, here's my first SSBB fanfic! I whipped this baby up one day when I was sick.**

**I literally have 20 other fanfics I would love to post on here.**

**I shall shut up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SSBB or any of its characters.**

He looked at me with those cat-like eyes. Those eyes that comforted me during the sunny days but haunted me at night. Especially pitch black nights like this. He took my gloved hand and bought his lips to it. When he lifted his head, he struck. Pain coursed throughout my whole body, the source being my very own hand. I looked up at his face, the one I usually went to for comfort and help. This was not the same face. This one was covered in blood; who's blood was beyond me. My eyes widened and looked into the psychotic orbs, the ones that haunted me on dreadful nights like these.

The last thing my ears picked up was the Goodbye Lullaby, the song of evil, that left his disgusting mouth.

My mind was spinning when I awoke. The breaths escaping my mouth were ragged and quick. So…..it was only a nightmare….

"It was unfortunately not."

I jumped at the new voice. My eyes darted back and forth, up and down. I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder. A small squeal found its way from my mouth as I turned my head to see…. "N-Ness…?" Was that my voice? It sounded so fragile. The nodding of his head proved it was indeed Ness. He looked the same as he did from when he passed on…..but…. Where was I? Was this really Ness? What was going on?

"You will find out soon."

I looked into those blue eyes I came to know so well. I lifted my hands, ignoring the pain, and put them both on his shoulders. "Ness! Tell me, please! Where am I?" I let go. "What's going on?" Instead of replying, he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I squeaked as my arms were squeezed to my sides. I could pick up muffled sounds that sounded an awful lot like "I missed you" and such. He pulled away, straightening himself out and sticking out a hand. I glanced at it before taking it in my own, allowing him to pull me off the ground.

As we began to run, I heard him whisper, "Here she comes…"

The run to wherever we were heading consisted of fighting many creatures I have never seen before. They were really easily defeated, for it seems both Ness and my powers improved since we deceased. Since I was now clad in a ripped white gown covered in pale pink roses rather than my pink parka, the trip was a little hard to run. But whenever I fell, Ness would pick me up and start to run again. But not every time he could. My gown snatched on a tree trunk, causing me to fall forward. Using my hands to catch myself, I landed hard on my knees. Ness stopped running and sprinted back towards me. A rumbling in the ground caused him to tumble backwards, landing on his bottom. The both of us looked at each other. I could feel tears welling up in my amber eyes in fear. I allowed the fear to consume me, since from experience I know it can sometimes result in good. With one big tug I ripped the gown from the tree and stumbled over to Ness. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He took the lead and darted away from that area as fast as he could manage, dragging me behind him. I looked behind my shoulder and heard something whispered in the blowing breeze.

"White fabric trailing behind her…."

The rain poured down on us. It soaked our clothes and bodies. My dress clung uncomfortably to my sides and my hair hung loosely around my face in soggy clumps. Ness didn't look too good either. To say I looked terrible was a complete understatement. I looked downright terrifying.

"Welcome to Here." I tensed at that voice. Oh how it sent chills down my spine. The voice belonged to _him._ The very one that _caused my death._ I angrily turned to see his silhouette in the rain. I gritted my teeth as I muttered his name.

"_Toon Link._"

Raising my right hand, I thrust a sharp iceberg in his direction. He skillfully avoided it and walked toward Ness and I. **The nerve!** Ness held me back from attacking the new arrival, shocking me with PK Flash whenever I tried something.

"Please understand that I did not kill you." He opened his eyes. They were not filled with an insane gleam. They had a peaceful light in them. And the blood on his face was gone. He reached a cartoonish hand out to me. "Please! The one who killed was not me, but Tabuu! The hated one! His soul invaded _my_ body and pushed my soul right out, which is why I'm here. We are all dead, Miss Glace. Each and every one of us." Ness removed his arms and walked in the direction Toon Link came from. Toon Link walked closer to me, placing a hand on my left arm. I could feel the warmth and comfort enter my body, removing any fear and anger I had left. He took my hand and led me into a huge castle, where I saw not only Ness, but the rest of the Smash Brothers, more commonly known as the Smashers. They all apparently saw me too, creating a small isle in the middle of the group. The pathway led to Popo Glace, my brother and fellow Ice Climber. I smiled a true smile and ran up to him, enveloping him in the hug of a lifetime, for the first time in forever, or so it felt for me. He hugged me back, burying his head in my chestnut hair. The rest of the Smashers watched us as the wind sung the Goodbye Lullaby, but not as a song of bad, but of good and hope.

_Here she comes_

_White fabric trailing behind her_

_The being whom she and friends once killed got his revenge_

_Now she has come to be with them again_

_To save the world from his clutches_

_The last of them to fall and pass on_

_She will lead them in a journey_

_To beat the Blue Man once more_

_Welcome to Here_

_Nana Glace of the Ice Climbers_

**Woo! That only took me 20 minutes to rewrite. I feel like it's too short, but I'm too lazy to add stuff.**

**Bye! I'll try to post more!**


End file.
